


Never Listen to Malfoy

by Shaddyr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: firewhiskeyfic, Curse Breaking, Embarrassment, First Time, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: Not listening to warnings can land you in hot water.Or, in Harry's case, stuck in an out of the way Ministry corridor with your former school nemesis, waiting for a curse-breaker to rescue you.How could things possibly get worse?





	Never Listen to Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Third time playing at Firewhiskeyfic. So. Much. Fun.
> 
> As with the others, I've cleaned up/edited it to make it coherent. Because, as one reader commented, the original slowly but surely turns into Norwegian as my drinking progressed. If, however, you want to try and decipher the drunken version, you can find it [here.](https://firewhiskeyfic.dreamwidth.org/19185.html#cutid1)

"I _told_ you not to go down that corridor!"

Harry glared at Draco from where he was sprawled out on the floor. "You could have explained _why_!" he complained as he got back to his feet.

Draco crossed his arms and tilted his head forward to scowl at Harry. "Oh, like you would have listened to me?" he scoffed. "You were running hell bent for leather down that corridor and not interested in anything _I_ had to say."

Harry glanced away, and he had to admit that Malfoy was right - he had been in a hurry to get back to his office and finish up his paperwork so he could meet Ron and Hermione at the pub after work. He always cut through this way, even though _technically_ he wasn't supposed to. He would have ignored Malfoy because a) he never listened to Malfoy and b) it had never been a problem before.

He realized he'd said that last bit out loud when Malfoy replied.

"Well, _before_ , there was never a free floating bad luck curse in the corridor," he said, and Harry could hear the "you stupid prat" even though it remained unspoken. "Now, you're stuck here until we can get a curse breaker in to take the curse off both of us."

Harry's eyebrows bunched up. "Both of us?" he asked, puzzled, but before Malfoy had the chance to reply, he realized what had happened and cringed. "Oh shit," he said, and gave Malfoy an apologetic look. "You grabbed my arm-"

"And you kept charging off down the hall, like the Gryffindor you are and dragged me along with you," Malfoy completed the sentence with a sigh. "And now we're both afflicted with bad luck for 24 hours, or until the curse breaker arrives, whichever comes first."

"C'mon, Malfoy! It's only on the 5th floor-" Harry started to protest, but Malfoy cut him off. 

"We are NOT going to the curse breaker! I don't care if it's just two floors down, do you realize how much bad luck we could run into between here and there? Absolutely not. We're waiting." 

Harry glared back at him, but Malfoy was implacable. And, Harry had to admit, if only to himself, the pointy git was right. They were in the Ministry, after all. The number of things that a bad luck curse could cause to go wrong were _legion_.

"Fine."

 

15 minutes later, which was about 14 and a half minutes too long by Harry estimation, Edmund Carbunkle finally showed up. Somehow, in the intervening time, despite both of their best efforts not to move or talk to each other, Harry had managed to trip twice - ending up both flat on his face and flat on his back - and Malfoy's robes had split down one side. There was also a noxious odor hanging in the corridor; apparently, Malfoy had eaten something that had not agreed with him. Even after living in a dorm full of boys for 7 years, Harry had never smelled anything quite so odoriferous. Both of them were studiously ignoring each other, and it was hard to say which of them were more embarrassed.

"This is a doozy, boys," the old curse breaker said, shaking his head once he'd finished casting his diagnostic spells. "Somehow, m'not surprised that you'd run into it Potter, but Malfoy?" He tsked. "You're usually a cautious one."

"Blame scarhead," Draco grumbled as he clutched his robes together and resolutely stared at the wall. "He's the one who dragged me into this."

Harry ignored him. "So, can you break it?" he asked from where he sat on the floor, back against the wall. He figured it was safer to stay on the floor since chances were, if he tried standing up again, he was just going to end up there again in some painful way.

"Oh yeah," Carbunkle replied with a wheezy chuckle. "No problem. S'not a serious one designed to hurt you, just really annoying."

Harry waited for more clarification and realized he wasn't going to get any. "So?" he demanded. "What do we need to do?"

Carbunkle gave him a lopsided grin. "Either o' you blokes got any Felix Felicis handy?"

Harry blinked and looked over at Malfoy, and they shared a palpable moment of _can you fucking believe this guy_ over the ridiculousness of the question. "No," he said, pointedly. "You, Malfoy?"

"No, Potter, it's not something I'm in the habit of carrying around on my person."

"S'too bad," Carbunkle said with a shrug. "A jot 'o that would cancel it out in a jiffy."

"Any actual useful suggestion?" Harry asked, and Carbunkle huffed.

"No need to get testy," he replied, rolling his eyes. "You've got two choices here. First one is, you sit here and wait for the next 3 or 4 hours. I have to go and get a few things that I don't generally keep in stock. I need to run to the apothecary and have them compound a few ingredients for me and that is going to take a while."

"And the other choice?" Malfoy asked, exasperation evident.

Harry didn't like the smirk on Carbunkle's face when he replied. "Well, that option would be faster, but I'm pretty sure the two of you wouldn't be interested in it."

"How about you let us decide?" Harry said, despite his growing unease. Carbunkle was sporting a full grown grin now which seemed to indicate that, whatever it was they needed to do to fix this fast, he really wasn't going to like it. 

"All right then," he said, tucking his wand away before crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "You blokes didn't walk into your run of the mill, every day bad luck curse, no sirree." His gaze alternated between the two of them, and based on his expression, Harry was surprised that he wasn't rubbing his hands together with glee. "No, _this_ one is specifically a bad luck and humiliation curse. It's not the kind of bad luck that makes you lose items or break things - it makes it likely you'll do things that would embarrass you most in front of the people you run into after you've been cursed."

Harry chanced a glance and Malfoy and saw that he'd gone white as a sheet. "What do we have to do to break it?" Malfoy asked voice unsteady.

"Well, you just have to _do_ whatever thing it is what would embarrass you the very most in front of Potter," he replied with a laugh. "I cast a protective charm before I came up here, so it doesn't affect me, but since you're both under the curse together, he's got to agree to do the same, or it won't work." 

Harry thought about his secret fantasies, the ones he tried not to think about that always ended up resurfacing eventually anyway. The ones featuring Malfoy, the ones he would _die_ if Malfoy found out about. When he imagined telling Malfoy, how Malfoy would react and what might happen afterward, he thought he was going to be sick. He looked back up into Carbunkle's smirking face.

"So, what'll it be, boys? You going to take a shot at it or should I get started on getting the ingredients together?"

A whimper came from across the hall and Harry's gaze whipped around to fix on Malfoy. "Please get the ingredients," Malfoy pleaded as he sank to the floor on the opposite side or the corridor.

"Right then," Carbunkle said, and turned away to head down the hall, whistling as he went. He was just at the end of the hall when he stopped and looked back at them. "I'll put up wards to keep anyone from wandering down this way. Do send me a patronous if you end up breaking yourself out of it," he said. "I don't want to waste my time doing this only to come back and find you've gone."

"I've no intention of trying," Malfoy said, but Carbunkle just laughed. 

"You're forgetting this is a curse," he said. "You might not have a choice."

With those words, he turned the corner, the sound of his whistling growing fainter as he walked away.

"Fuck," Malfoy muttered. Harry wholeheartedly agreed.

 

They ignored each other for another quarter hour, and as each minute dragged by, Harry felt the dread build up in his belly. At least when he'd been pacing earlier, the curse had made him trip and fall. Being clumsy in front of _Malfoy_ of all people was one of the most embarrassing things he could think of, so he wasn't surprised it had happened. But now that he was sitting in one place and not moving, not giving the curse any way to humiliate him, it felt like it was swirling around inside him, trying to force him to _say_ things instead. He kept his mouth firmly clamped shut. If he didn't talk, he couldn't say anything embarrassing.

A groan cut though the tense silence, and Harry slowly turned his head to look over at Malfoy. He was on his knees, huddled against the wall with his back toward Harry, his arms wrapped around his torso. As Harry watched, he realized Malfoy was rocking in place, and his breathing was unsteady. Harry debated over what he should do; stay where he was, refuse to give the curse anything to work with, or go check on Malfoy and make sure he was ok. Malfoy let out another groan and that was it, Harry was halfway across the corridor before he could even think. Maybe Carbunkle was wrong and the curse was more harmful than he seemed to think. It certainly looked like Malfoy was in pain.

"You ok, Malfoy?" Harry asked, and he noticed his voice sounded harsh is his own ear. Malfoy jumped, obviously startled by his sudden appearance. Harry took in his flushed face, eyes wide, pupils dilated and pulled out his wand.

"We need to get you to St. Mungo's" he said as he began to flourish his wand. "Expecto-"

"NO!" Malfoy's hand shot out and grabbed his arm and yanked it down, interrupting the spell. "Don't, I'm not sick!"

"You look terrible!" Harry argued, sinking to his knees beside Malfoy, placing the back of his other hand against Malfoy's forehead. Malfoy jerked away, but Harry frowned. "You're really hot," he said, and then his own face heated up at the inadvertent double entendre. "I mean, you're burning up," he corrected. "Maybe you really are sick. You should have a healer give you a seeing to."

This time, Malfoy caught his slip, and Harry cursed himself. "A healer should look you over," he said slowly and deliberately, ignoring the flush he knew was rising on his own cheeks. 

"I expected to be embarrassed if you knew," Malfoy said quietly, his eyes burning into Harry's. "I knew it would be humiliating, but I didn't expect you to torment me."

Harry just stared at Malfoy, trying to figure out what it was that Malfoy thought he knew. Being in such close proximity was playing havoc with his control however, and Harry found his eyes wandering down Malfoy's body, down his chest, down to the very noticeable bulge at Malfoy's crotch. He gasped and jerked his gaze back up to Malfoy's face. Malfoy looked furious, humiliated, aroused and disgusted all at once. 

"Of course, I don't expect that you'll tell me what would humiliate you most if _I_ knew." Malfoy finally released his hold on Harry's arm and tuned his face away from Harry to rest his forehead again the wall. "So if you don't mind, _please go away_ and let me suffer my humiliation without staring at me and making it _worse_." 

Harry looked at Malfoy and considered his options. He could go back and to the other side of the hall and sit and wait, let Malfoy stew in his humiliation till Carbunkle came back and broke the curse. And while that was attractive idea, Malfoy had been, if not exactly delightful, a reasonable co-worker the last few years. They'd even developed what Harry was willing to call a professionally friendly relationship. He really didn't want to go back to the perfunctory iciness that had characterized the first year or so before they'd found equilibrium. He knew that this one sided humiliation was the kind of blow to Malfoy's pride that he might never recover from.

"Malfoy."

He waited for a moment, but there was no response. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Malfoy."

Malfoy shrugged his hand off. "Potter, I told you to go away."

Harry let out a sigh. It wasn't enough that he was going to willingly embarrassed himself; Malfoy was going to make him work for the right to do it. He felt his mouth curling up in amusement at the utter absurdity of the situation. Of course Malfoy would make him work for it. Because that was just Harry's fucking luck.

"Dammit Malfoy, _listen to me!_ "

Malfoy turned away from the wall, his expression furious. "What?" he demanded. "What could you possibly have to say that I might be interested in?"

Harry swallowed and licked his lips, then forced the words out. "I want to kiss you," he confessed, and felt a fresh wave of heat rising up, prickling across his chest, flushing up his face his ears, under his hair to the top of his head. And of course, once he started talking, it was like a faucet had been turned on and it all came pouring out.

"I want to kiss you, to lick you neck," he said, moving in closer, reaching out to settle a hand on Malfoy's chest. Malfoy stared at him, wide eyed, mouth hanging slightly open. In shock maybe Harry thought, then continued. "I want to run my hands all over your body-" he proved his point by letting the hand he placed there trail down Malfoy's chest "-and over your cock." Harry's hand stopped just above the bulge. "I want to touch you so badly." Harry could feel his face was fully aflame now, but in for a sickle, in for a galleon. "I never, ever meant to tell you any of this, but it's not fair that you're the only one who shares humiliating secrets." Harry looked down and gestured at Malfoy's crotch. "So, obviously, the most embarrassing thing for you was for me to see you aroused, and now you know for me, it was you knowing that I wanted you." Harry looked back up at him. "So that should break the curse now, right?" Harry shook his head. "But I don't feel any different. I still feel like I want to... tell you things."

Malfoy cleared his throat. "I think..." he glanced away for a second and then back up at Harry. "It's because there's more to it than just being aroused in your presence."

Harry's hand was still sitting low on Malfoy's belly when Malfoy's hand came up to cover it. "It's... well, it's because..."

Harry's breath caught in his throat as Malfoy slowly pushed Harry's hand down until it covered Malfoy's erection. Harry squeezed gently and Malfoy gasped. A strange feeling washed over him, from fingertips to toes, and Harry realize that it was the curse breaking. He started to pull away, but Malfoy held his hand in place.

"Oh, Salazar, _please_ Harry!" He was begging him and Harry was _gone_.

"This was what you were embarrassed about?" Harry asked as he slipped in behind Malfoy, his back to Harry's chest. "That you wanted me to touch you?" He slowly pulled the torn robe out of the way to expose the light cotton trousers Malfoy wore beneath. The thin fabric did nothing to disguise his erection and Harry let his hand settled back over it. 

"Yes," Malfoy almost sobbed out, head rolling back on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to lick a stripe up the side of his neck, then nip at the skin along his jawline.

"You don't have to be," he whispered as he used his tongue to trace the outline of Malfoy's ear. "I want to suck you and kiss you and fuck you," he murmured into Malfoy's skin as he continued to tease him, rubbing him through his trousers. "I want to make you crazy with want, to wind you up until you're right on the edge and hold you there till you're begging me to let you come." Malfoy was moaning, and Harry slid his other hand around Malfoy's chest, fingers tracing lazy patterns under his shirt. "Then I'll kiss you, sweet, slow and gentle till you calm down". He shuddered under Harry's touch, hips thrusting up against Harry's hand seeking more. Harry obliged him by worming his fingers under his waistband. "And just when you've cooled off, I'll do it all again."

Malfoy froze and Harry stopped. "Too much?" he asked. "Do you want me to stop?"

"The second you put your hand on my cock, I'm going to come," he warned and Harry felt a surge of pride that Malfoy sounded absolutely wrecked. He grinned against Malfoy's neck. 

"Then I guess you're coming," he said casually and claimed Malfoy's lips in, thrusting his tongue in as his wrapped his fingers around Malfoy's cock.

Malfoy's entire body went stiff and he cried out as he erupted over Harry's hand. The sounds of his pleasure were captured by Harry's kiss, and after a long drawn out moment, he finally relaxed back against Harry. Their lips finally parted and the sound of panting filed the corridor.

Arms still wrapped around Malfoy, Harry was immediately aware the moment Malfoy started to tense up and try to pull away.

"Don't," he said quietly, pulling Malfoy back against him. Malfoy stopped for a moment, and then resumed his struggle.

"Malfoy-"

"Potter, don't try and turn this into something it's not," Malfoy said, tone bitter.

Giving up on reason, Harry twisted around and shoved Malfoy to the floor, pinning him down by virtue of lying on top of him. Malfoy opened his mouth to say something else stupid, so Harry shut him up by kissing him again. After a few more moments of struggling, Malfoy finally went limp, and shortly after that, started to actively participate.

When Harry judged it had been long enough, he pulled back to look down at Malfoy. His eyes looked like they weren't quite focused, his lips were puffy and wet and his usually neat hair was a mess. His colour was high and he was sporting a darkening mark on his chin where Harry had sucked a hickey. Harry smiled, utterly satisfied by the view. "Now, you need to shut up and listen to me."

He watched Malfoy closely, but he showed no signed of complaining so far. Harry continued.

"I'm not making this into something it's isn't - no, you shut up!" He put a hand over Malfoy's mouth when he opened it to protest. "You're listening, remember? This is obviously something. Because I had something and you had something. And it turned out it was the same something. So clearly, that means it's not nothing. Now..." He uncovered Malfoy's moth. "You're only allowed to talk if you aren't going to say something stupid."

"You can't possible be interested in me."

"I told you that you're only allowed to say things that _aren't_ stupid," Harry admonished him. "Do you really think that I'd have an elaborate fantasy of exactly how I wanted to take you apart it I wasn't interested in you?"

A new wave of scarlet climbed up Malfoy's face, and Harry realized that it was turning into his favourite shade of red.

"How... how can you possibly be interested in me?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea. But I am." He stared over his glasses at Malfoy. "Why does the thought of me touching you turn you on?"

Malfoy turned his face away. "I wish I knew," he muttered. Harry reached out and gently grasped Malfoy's cheek turn his face back to him.

"How about we take a chance? Instead of being embarrassed or humiliated, just accept that this is how we feel and... see what happens?"

Malfoy gave him the side eye. "You want to... what exactly?"

Harry shook head. "Malfoy, come out with me tonight."

"Come out. With you."

"Yeah."

"What, like... like on a date?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah. Like on a date. Exactly like that."

"This is a terrible idea, Potter!" Draco shook his head, clearly flustered, but Harry caught a hint of interest in his tone. 

"Maybe," Harry allowed, grazing his fingertips over Draco's cheek. "Let's try it anyway."

"But... My robes! They're a wreck, I can't go anywhere like this-"

"We'll fix them."

"I'm a mess! Look at me, my hair alone-"

"Looks fine, stop whinging and say yes, you git!"

"Fine! I'll go on date with you, you stupid prat, now you let me up?"

Harry answered by leaning in for another kiss and realized that, despite it all, he was glad he never listened to Malfoy.


End file.
